Khomin Coven
Khomin was a Cathar Jedi during the Great Galactic War and the invasion of the known galaxy by the Eternal Empire from Wild Space. Biography Early Life and Upbringing on Telos Khomin was born on the Planet Telos before the start of the Great Galactic War. He was one of five in a litter. He was born into a clan that had settled on Telos three centuries prior after the Battle of Cathar which wiped out almost 90% of the species. This clan was also involved in helping the Ithorians restore the planet to its natural state after it had been bombarded by the Sith Lord Darth Malak. Khomin's childhood was reminiscent to that of other Cathar. He would play with his littermates and as a "Kii" , he would eventually discover he was force sensitive. Though his parents had known about the Jedi, they were still weary of his growing potential. At the age of thirteen, he was prepared for his coming of age ceremony. A "Shka ya Raiya Mitra." It would be at this ceremony that he would become a proper member of his Pride and Clan. It was also here that he earned the nickname "Sorcerer" from his litter mates after in celebration he pushed over a large rock. Young Adulthood As a gift for the ceremony, he was presented with an Honournary War Staff. From then on, he became one of the protectorates of the clan, helping those that could not help themselves. He always held the same view of Justice. He was taught by some of the elders on how to use the weapon to its full potential, and to Khomin, it truly was a pristine weapon. There has been several occasions where Khomin had saved the clan village from wild creatures and pirates. Gaining the title of Clan Protector at only the age of 17, he held a large responsibility. People looked up to him as a great man. The Kii saw him as a Hero. He believed he was the Hero that his Clan needed. This was until he was nearing the age of 20. He had gone off world with his father searching for supplies for the clan village. During this time, a group of pirates raided the village once again. The Republic forces on Telos were overwhelmed as they came and pillaged the Village. Men, women and children were killed as pirate brutes sped on their speeders throughout the village. There was fire all around, a distant cry of a child, screams of people escaping their homes. When Republic forces found the opportunity to regroup and get rid of the pirates, they were only mere seconds too late. They had left, laughing in their haste, on the bikes with bags full of belongings. All that was left was the charred remains of a once happy village. Houses were charred black, bodies under the same shocking conditions, a child and her cuddly toy could be seen as if it were trying to escape the horrors of what the pirates claimed to be an act of revenge. But this was no revenge. This was murder! Alas that was what Khomin thought when he returned to his home...or what was left of it. The Jedi Khomin had become enraged. Anger seeped through him, accompanied by an immense sadness. He held himself responsible for the attack, he wasn't there to protect his people when they needed him most. The main thought that surged through his head being "What kind of hero am I?" As a matter of fact, Jedi had been called to the scene, but they too arrived too late. One of these Jedi, Master Herime Kados, a Duros, sensed Khomin's strength in the force, but also the anger and hate that had consumed him. He nearly attacked the teenage Cathar mistaking him for a Sith. However, with the help of a warm cup of Tea and the force, The Jedi Master helped to calm down the Cathar as he began to tell his tale. After understanding what the Cathar had been through but also knowing that he could become a potential Jedi. Herime Kados offered Khomin a place as his Padawan. He explained what the Jedi did and how they served the Republic. Believing it as an opportunity to redeem himself, he accepted, leaving his father behind to go train at the Telosian Jedi Academy. During his time with his master, he learned to keep his sadness and anger down, prompting him to keep a smile to help keep himself and other is a good mood. This is where Khomin's cheerfulness originally stemmed from. He had also built himself Lightsaber with a purple crystal, one that was believed to be a rare one for Padawans to be drawn to. He became a practitioner of Forms 6 and 3 but also kept in elements of Form 4 for the occasions when he thought it best to use his War Staff. Although he kept the War staff as it helped serve a purpose, especially when he freed the slaves on Orvax IV, though it did feel like a memento to that time that he failed. However, life as a Jedi was good for Khomin as he felt a sense of purpose once more. He could help those that could not help themselves and along with his Master helped to free conquered worlds from The Sith Empire. When he wasnt with his Master, he was on Tython, studying in the Library. At the age of 30, Khomin was ready for his Trials. He passed his Trials of Skill, Courage, Spirit and Insight with flying colours. However, the final Trial, Trail of the Flesh, was a different matter. For the Final trial, he was sent with his master to help a protect a city on Indobrok. A Sith Armada above the planet had waged a large battle against a fleet of Republic Warships. However, at the same time, Fighters and bombers descended on the surface and attacked the cities. Khomin, along with his master, helped to counter-attack these fighters and also defend the cities from incoming Sith War Droids. Legions of Mk1 and Mk2 Droids marched up to the city but were cut down swiftly. All seemed to be going well until a couple dozen tanks rode up the hill. Their firepower was no match for only the troopers and the Jedi so they began to retreat further into the city. However, a single blaster bolt hit his Master Kados, mortally wounding him. The Wise Master died in his Padawan's arms, causing Khomin to surge with anger once more, reminiscent to ten years ago. However, his Jedi training helped to suppress this emotion as he remembered all his master had taught him. "Do not let your anger flow" He heard his Master say. Knowing what he would have wanted, Khomin channeled his anger into a sense of strength. He calmed down and remembered the first precept of the Jedi Code: "There is no emotion, there is peace," A precept he would repeat for years to come. With his emotion cleared and feeling strengthened, he rallied his troops and charged at the tanks. The sight of a Cathar in battle boosted the morale of the troopers as they charged onto the tanks, beating back the invasion. They held off just long enough for reinforcements to arrive. The battle was won, and the troopers would never forget the way Khomin fought on that day, War staff in hand. However, nobody would know if he would ever fight like that again. Khomin passed his final trial and became a Jedi Knight. However because of his Master's death , he never felt like he deserved it. Khomin's Knighthood His life as a Knight wasn't much different to his life as a Padawan, only he was far more independent. He still scoured the galaxy during the war, aiding planets in need, taking part in operations and helping those that could not help themselves. After all those years, he still kept a hold on that core mindset. After a grueling battle in the Outer Rim, Khomin had returned to Courascant to visit the old temple and try retrieve a holocron that could teach him of a past notable Cathar Jedi Knights. While on Courascant, he visited the Dealers Den cantina in the Old Galactic Market. It was there he met his two future close friends. A Mirialan named Sharok'Vivi and a Cyborg by the name of Isakale. At the time, Khomin was somewhat new to cantinas, so he relied on the two to show him what it was like. During his time there, he made many great memories which included an encounter with a Togruta with several consciousnesses, he had a Rap battle with a barmaid and got involved with the police after meeting a fake Jedi. However, after his time on Courascant was over, he was forced to leave his friends and return to the front and his responsibilities as a Jedi. The Eternal Invasion It was then that the Eternal Fleet invaded the Galaxy, severely weakening both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. With both factions at a truce after being taken over by the Eternal Empire, Khomin lay low for a bit and went to the Telosian Jedi Academy where he acted as a mentor for initiates that had faced temptations of the Dark side. Though he was legible, he did not take a Padawan. 5 Years after the invasion by the Eternal Empire, Khomin received a message from a person he hadn't seen in a while. Sharok'Vivi. He had sent a message that stated he had started a small organisation, one that would be set out on making the Republic strong again. An organisation that would have its own military, Underground Ops and also act as a small Jedi Enclave. Khomin was chosen to be on that Council in the Enclave along with his other old friend Isakale and another Jedi, going by the name of Geralt-Sky. Master Sharok'Vivi also assigned Khomin with his first padawan. A Twi'lek named Aihharv Or. Khomin attempted to make a good impression on Aihharv but he was a cold person and showed little emotion. None the less, Khomin kept his cheerful attitude and trained the Padawan the best he could. Firstly, he showed him the way to construct his own Lightsaber, which Aihharv succeeded at. After that, Khomin began teaching his Padawan Lightsaber Form Three, Soresu. However, for a reason Khomin still doesn't understand, Aihharv left him to be trained by another. He claimed the reason was the Khomin was a fool and his training methods were not successful. Khomin had tried to keep a cheerful outlook on things, but even this had made him upset. With blue milk the only thing that could keep him calm, he wondered to himself countless times: "Why did I fail again?.." . However, Khomin recovered quickly once again, only to be promoted along with the other Knights to Jedi Master. Like when he became a Knight, Khomin felt as if he did not deserve the title, but accepted it anyway as not to upset anybody else. After practicing his skills so he can make his teaching methods more effective, Khomin now searches for a new Padawan to teach in the ways of the Jedi. Skills and Abilities/Weapons and Gear Khomin's main weapon as a Jedi Master is his single bladed Lightsaber with a purple Adeagan crystal inside of it. He wore simple red and navy robes. These would be the things he would be using when in a fight against a non force user or someone with the skill of a Sith Apprentice. He preferred Form in this set of gear would be Form Six, Niman, which provides him with a balance of offensive and defensive capabilities. However, like this, he would also attempt to find a peaceful solution to many fights as a bit of a diplomat. However he had another fighting style. Dubbed "Primal Surge EX" by a synonymous individual in another dimension. In this mode, Khomin touches his inner Cathar nature, becoming more aggresive, warrior like and blatantly Dark-sided. It is for the final reason that he can only be in this form for a limited amount of time. When he knows he is going to be in a fight where this form would be needed, he equips himself with his Cathar War Staff and dons a White undershirt with a Brown robe and brown-chain sholder-guards. When using his War Staff, Khomin adopts an aggressive Form Four, Ataru, attack style, making use of acrobatics to almost blink out of sight and reappear to attack an enemy. Also in this form, Khomin's apparent personality changes drastically. He becomes less good-willed, more serious and dark. Category:Characters Category:Triumph's Conclave Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Leaders